


Running In The Night ( With You )

by blooming_atlas



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: 50 Sentences, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, In this house we respect the females of Batman Beyond, No character bashing, Terry and Maxine should have been endgame, or rather 50 short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: To the edge of town, we could go. Away from all the world to see.( A series of private moments between Terry and Max. )
Relationships: Maxine Gibson/Terry McGinnis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Running In The Night ( With You )

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binge-watching Batman Beyond for a solid three weeks, and I've forgotten just how much I loved the little moments between Terry and Max. This fic is merely me indulging in my love for this pairing and providing the Terry/Max shippers with brand new content! Also, I will not be bashing Dana and Melanie just to prop up Max. I love all three girls equally, and I love their relationship with Terry but in this fic, Dana has broken up permanently with Terry due to them drifting apart so there's no cheating in this fic! 
> 
> The title was inspired by FM-84 - Running In The Night. It's a great song and gave me so many Terry/Max feels! Give it a listen!

**# 01** \- _Dancing_

“Dance with me,” Terry said softly, standing up and holding out his hand to her. Max stood and went silently into his arms. She closed her eyes, and her head found her personal resting place on his shoulder. There couldn’t be anything more perfect, she thought, than slow dancing, in the middle of her living room, while the rain poured down and warm light wrapped around them.

He was so marvelously warm, she wanted to sink into him, and she caught herself pressing closer. Immediately, she started to pull back, an apology on her lips, but Terry stopped her with a firm hand on the small of her back, urging her even closer. “It’s okay. Just rest against me.” The words were barely a murmur as if he didn’t want this moment to end.

**# 02** \- _Takeout_

Max’s mouth practically watered when Terry set the bag of takeout on the table beside her. The bag held sandwiches of shaved ham, a pack of chocolate chip cookies, a small pile of napkins, and two small bottles of soda. “You’re amazing, you know that?” she said and heard the dreaminess in her voice as if she couldn’t quite believe that Terry McGinnis had gone out to get takeout just for the two of them. 

“Don’t give me too much credit,” he said in that lazy tone he seemed to have patented over the years, sitting down on the other side of the little couch next to her. “The cookies are from a bakery, and I thought you might like a ham sandwich.”

**# 03** \- _Mope_

As Terry slid behind the wheel of Mr. Wayne’s car, he gave Max one of his signature half-smiles, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and just barely curled his lips, the one that made him look softer and...something else; she wasn’t certain just what. 

“Hop in,” he said. “We’ll go to my place. We can sit in my room, compare test scores, watch the sunset. You don’t need to mope around in your room all by yourself on a Friday night.”

**# 04** \- _Fantasy_

There was that touch again, this time on her back, gently guiding her down the street as they walked to school. From out of nowhere surged a longing to be in Terry’s arms, comforted and protected, to be able to rest her head on his chest. Such longing was so alien to her that Maxine automatically straightened her shoulders, mentally scolding herself for thinking such things about her best friend. It was wrong, shameful, and ridiculous to even entertain the thought! 

Yes, she had been under a lot of stress helping him fight crime, and while maybe it was okay to fantasize about him holding her for a little while, she wouldn’t allow herself to make a habit of it.

**# 05** \- _Alone_

Terry was accustomed to standing alone. Even as a child, he had tried not to bother his mother with his problems, because he had always sensed Mary carried enough burdens. 

Becoming Batman and working for Mr. Wayne had only enhanced his independence by giving him even greater responsibilities. He hadn’t leaned on anyone in so long, and he was shattered to find himself doing so both emotionally and physically with Max who had been a friendly acquaintance a mere two months ago. 

**# 06** - _Sleep_

Max slept and woke to find an exhausted Terry curled up beside her in her bed. Night had completely fallen, and he had removed his Batsuit. Snow still fluttered down softly outside, and the window Terry had used to sneak in was still open, letting in the cool air. 

Nothing else in the universe existed but the confines of her warm bed and her best friend _( was he? )_ who held her close to his heat and heart.

**# 07** \- _Want_

The bed hit the back of Max’s knees, and Terry gently eased her down onto it, his hands firm and sure. She barely had time to register the coolness of the sheets beneath her, then he was on her, heavy and solid, kneeing her thighs apart while he pulled off his shirt. 

Max breathed deeply, her eyes half-closed, watching him through the fringe of her lashes. She felt breathless as if none of this were real, yet she had never wanted so intensely as she did now, never hungered for another person as she did for him.

**# 08** \- _Nurse_

“I love you,” Terry murmured. “Have I told you how damn wonderful you were, kicking that Jokerz’s ass? You’ll make a great Batgirl someday.” Somehow, despite almost getting his ass handed to him by a bunch of clown thugs, he was actually smiling. _Twip._

Max bent her head and pressed her lips to his hand. “Don’t get smart with me, McGinnis,” she warned gently. “Don’t forget, Mr. Wayne put me in charge of patching you up, and I can tighten those bandages.” Terry winced but kept on smiling. 

**# 09** \- _Coffee_

“Wake up, Max.” Terry smoothed his hand over Max’s shoulder, cupping his palm over the smooth, cool ball of the joint. “Here’s a cup of coffee.” She blinked sleepily and pushed herself up in bed, yawning as she reached for the cup of steaming, fragrant coffee. 

The sheet slid to her waist, and Terry’s arm almost automatically wrapped around her slim waist, fingers stroking, rubbing the soft skin beneath her nightdress. Max leaned against him and nestled her head on his shoulder as she sipped the coffee, enjoying his touch.

**# 10** \- _Fury_

Max snarled, her heart jumping with anger. “Don’t you dare send me home, McGinnis!” she said fiercely. “I’m coming with you to help whether you like it or not.” Terry turned to face her. 

“I’m taking you home,” he said between clenched teeth, “even if I have to pick you up and carry you.” He took her arm and steered her towards the door. “After Zander kidnapped you, I took precautions. I am not putting you in danger ever again.” She decided not to push him any further. From what she could tell, his temper hadn’t subsided at all during the past two days. He looked dangerous, his blue gaze hard and restless as he surveyed the people around them, and she suspected he would welcome the chance to unleash that temper on someone.


End file.
